House Hunting
by Sharkie2008
Summary: Elliot and Olivia go house hunting together. Some random little one shot. Please read and review!


**I should really start just putting these one shots as a story because that's all I ever write! So this is REALLY random and it just came to mind because I was with my sister today who was house hunting with her husband. Sometimes it can get really stressfull. So yeah, please read, and after you done, whether or liked it or not, please review!**

**Disclaimer: I own let's see...the house they buy? Sure let's go with that.**

* * *

Olivia hadn't felt this happy since, well, the day Elliot asked her to marry him. Their wedding day was coming up and she knew it was going to be the best day of her life, but she couldn't help feeling like this was also going to be one of the best days of her life as well.

She walked into her apartment setting her keys down as she walked into the kitchen. A white piece of paper on the counter caught her eye as she was walking inot her bedroom.

_Liv,_

_Went to work for a few hours. I hope your appointment went okay. I'll be home soon, then we can go._

_All my love,_

_El._

Olivia put the piece of paper back down on the counter and was two steps away from being in the bathroom when she heard the door open and close and the familiar,_ 'Liv, I'm home!'_ come her way.

She walked back into the family room and saw Elliot taking off his boots and placing his keys on the counter next to hers.

"Hey sweetie," Elliot walked over to Olivia and pulled her in for a quick hug and kiss. "You almost ready to go?"

"Yup, just let me go to the bathroom first."

Elliot waited for Olivia by the door and when she re-appearend seconds later, she slipped her shoes on and they walked out the door.

* * *

"I don't like it," Olivia said standing in the foyer of one of the many houses they'd already visited. 

"And why not?" Elliot asked, because he was very happy with this house.

"It has a foyer." She said rolling her eyes. "What do we need a foyer for?"

"Sweetie," Elliot said gently. "We're in the suburbs. Every house out here is going to have a foyer. What's wrong with a foyer, anyways?"

She shot him a glare. "It's a waste of space. Moving on."

Elliot sighed but followed his fiancee out of the tenth house they'd looked at that day. They were all very nice and he could see himself living in each one of them, but not Olivia. _'There's four bathrooms, why do we need four bathrooms? The yard is ugly. The kitchen is too small. I don't like this island, it's too far out in the middle of the kitchen. It looks like it should be apart of the family room.'_

Elliot just hoped they'd find one soon.

"Wait! Stop!" Olivia yelled suddenly taking hold of Elliot's arm as he slammed on the break.

"What?" Elliot said frantically. "What is it?"

"That one," Olivia pointed at a house that was hidden well behind some trees. "I like that one."

Elliot grew excited. Finally a house that she likes.

He pulled into the long driveway, and as he did, he wondered how he would back out with all the curves. He saw Olivia's face light up as they saw a clearer view of the house as he parked the car and took the keys out. He himself liked the house. It had a three stall car garage and that's all Elliot had really wanted.

"I love it." Olivia said as she climbed the steps to the front door. She ran her hand along the railing, feeling the smoothness of the wood along her hand.

Elliot opened the door for Olivia and she walked inside first. The house was empty, and judging from the sod on the ground oustide, this house was just recently built and had no previous owners.

"Another foyer!" Olivia said frustrated and Elliot thought that was the end of this house but she turned to him and smiled. "But I think I can handle it"

* * *

"It has 3 bathrooms..well three and a half if you want to be specific but that's just stupid. And it has 4 bedrooms, so if Elliot's kids want to come stay with us for a little while, and it's right on a lake so we can put the boat out there and it's way out in the country so we don't have to worry about neighbors. It also has a pool and a hot tub." 

"And it also has our paychecks for the next 15 years!" Elliot said excitedly, earning himself a punch in the arm from Olivia.

"It sounds great guys." Casey said smiling as they sat in the restaurant where all the SVU detectives found themselves on Friday nights. Only this night, many of them were missing so it was only Elliot, Olivia, John and Casey.

"Does it have your three stall garage?" John asked Elliot who smiled and nodded.

"Yes it does, and that's all that matters to him." Olivia smiled placing her hand in his.

"Hey, the pool and the hot tub also add a nice touch."

"What's the point of a pool if you have a lake right in your back yard?" John asked.

"Well..." Elliot sat thinking. "Maybe you don't want to get all dirty and gross so you decide you just want to jump in the pool to cool off."

"Except that's probably worse because then you'll get chlorine in your hair and then your skin will get really dry too."

Elliot, Olivia, and Casey all shared a look before they burst out laughing.

"That's very girly of you sweetie," Casey said laughing the hardest of them all.

"Well I hate when my skin get's all dry from the chlorine!"

"That's why we have a lake then." Olivia said, smiling and patting John's shoulder.

Once they all settled down, Casey continued on with the conversation. "So you guys signed on it then?"

They both nodded their heads. "Yup. We can move in on the first of the month."

"That's good." Casey and John shared a look. "We're happy for you guys, we really are."

"Thanks," Elliot and Olivia smiled at eachother. "But we really should get going, I still have some last minute wedding stuff to do."

"And I have some much needed sleep to catch on." Olivia glared at him. "Or some last minute wedding stuff to do."

Casey and John laughed as they all stood up from the booth they shared.

"Alright well we'll see you guys tomorrow." Elliot said as he placed a kiss on Casey's cheek.

"Aren't we all excited." John added as he shook Elliot's hand then placed his arm around Casey's waist.

"Have a good night." Elliot and Olivia waved as they got into their car and Casey and John got into theirs and just as Casey was about to shut the door, Olivia screamed.

She ran over to where Casey was, grinning. "Oh my god you guys! Were you going to tell us?"

Casey's face turned beat red and turned to John and they knew they were caught. "We were going to tell everyone tomorrow at the precient."

"Should we act surprised?" Elliot said as he took hold of Olivia's hand again.

"That would be nice." Olivia nodded and took her hand in hers.

"It's so beautiful." Olivia said examining the ring. "You did good, John."

Elliot feigned looking hurt. "Hey..."

"You did good too sweetie," Olivia placed a quick kiss on his lips before waving again to Casey and John. "Talk to you later."

"Congratulations you guys," Elliot yelled back.

"Thank you," John and Casey said as they pulled their cab door shut and took off towards their house, while Elliot and Olivia did the same.


End file.
